A la luz de la luna
by keytani
Summary: La apuesta es alta, y el miedo nubla los sentidos, dicen que el amor todo lo puede… yo lo dudo mucho, si así fuera, las cosas no habrían llegado a este punto, donde parece que no queda más que la soledad y la perdida.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer Ensayo de un Fic, recibo recomendaciones…**

**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. **

Todo cambia, y los sentimientos no son la excepción a esta regla, eso no significa que sepamos cómo afrontarlo y si nuestras decisiones frente a esos cambios serán las correctas y mucho menos sabemos si estamos preparados para lidiar con las consecuencias de lo que hagamos, y menos cuando los únicos resultado posibles son todo o nada.

**POV Renesme**

ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vimos a los Vol… me pasa un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo cada vez que recuerdo su existencia y pienso en la posibilidad de que vuelvan a aparecer, poniendo en peligro la seguridad de mi preciada familia; el tiempo ha pasado rápido para mí, no he vivido muchos años pero han sido los suficientes para crecer hasta tener la apariencia que tendría normalmente una adolescente de 17 años, aunque en realidad solo han pasado 8 desde mi nacimiento; esto siempre perturbo a mamá, el hecho de que ahora yo no parezca mucho menos que su hermana melliza, papá no le da mucha importancia, bueno al menos no parece hacerlo.

Actualmente estamos viviendo en Groenlandia, es un lugar muy muy apartado, casi se podrían olvidar de ponerlo en los mapas, también es demasiado tranquilo, y cuando digo demasiado exactamente a eso me refiero; me enloquece que parezco ser la única a quien le molesta eso.

Tía Alice y tío Jasper parecen estar permanentemente en otro planeta, en los últimos dos años pareciera como si su amor se hubiera multiplicado por mil o más; se pasan horas completas mirándose a los ojos, acto seguido se dedican palabras que parecen sacadas de libros de Skaspeare; sin dudarlo prefiero la primera parte, cuando empiezan a ponerse tan empalagosos simplemente desaparezco.

Rosalie y Emmet vienen de vez en cuando pero se han dedicado a viajar, dicen que han decidido entrenar un poco ya que no quieren oxidarse pero de lo que todos estamos seguros es que es solo una excusa para recorrer las capitales del amor; por favor… ¿quién entrenaría en Venecia o en París?

Mamá y papá han continuado con su maravillosa historia de amor, la verdad me siento muy orgullosa de ver el afecto que se profesan mis padres; cada día es una cita, una pequeña discusión en forma de broma únicamente para luego reconciliarse con una cena romántica; no lo puedo negar a veces se pasan de la raya.

Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bell´s, así es como los llamo en público pues se suponen que son mis hermanos, no sé cuanto más puede crecer la familia antes de que la gente empiece a pensar en que el doctor Collen debe comprar un televisor, jaja, moría por decirlo; una vez se lo dije al abuelo y pude ver como cambiaba de tema rápidamente; es bastante reservado con el amor que comparte con la abuela Esme, aunque son muy cariñosos siempre creo que hay una línea que no debo traspasar en mis comentarios, pero he pasado mucho tiempo con Emmet.

Actualmente estoy estudiando, aunque sé mucho más de lo que enseñan en la escuela, sencillamente no me pareció justo no participar en aquella broma familiar con mi propio birrete, incluso mamá ya puso dos en ella uno del tiempo en el cual nos encontrábamos viviendo en Alaska, en esa ocasión no pude ir con ellos a estudiar porque aun me encontraba creciendo, y otro de ellos de cuando mamá aun era humana en Forks.

Forks… eso me lleva a mi Jake, cuanto lo extraño realmente me siento un poco perdida desde que no está a mi lado, cuando vivíamos en Alaska pasaba la mayoría del año conmigo, bueno con nosotros; regresaba ocasionalmente a Forks para estar al tanto de la manada pero siempre regresaba. Ahora se encuentra tan lejos…

Antes de venir para este lejano mundo trate de cortar la distancia lo más posible, fue todo un lio lograr que aceptara de regalo de cumpleaños una computadora; se la pasaba diciendo que era demasiado y no iba a permitir que su pequeña Nessie fuera tan presumida como para darle un regalo tan costoso y mucho menos faltando seis meses para la fecha real de su cumpleaños; solo lo pude convencer diciéndole que iba a ser la única forma en que podríamos vernos; así es, él no podría venir hasta nosotros, no podía abandonar su manada.

Aunque Jacob estuvo al principio renuente a ser el Alfa, era algo que su sangre le pedía, no… decir eso es realmente poco, realmente más que petición era una exigencia y el finalmente lo acepto; más aun cuando Sam le cedió el control de la manada completa; la imprimación de Sam y Emily era demasiado fuerte, yo no entiendo muy bien todo ese asunto, lo que sé es que Sam decidió formar una familia y envejecer junto a su amor, es más ya tienen un pequeño llamado Harry.

Fue difícil convencer a Jake de que no mudara a toda su a manada a Groenlandia, aunque yo también lo llegue a considerar seriamente pero papá al darse cuenta me clarifico que no era justo hacer eso, debido a que todos los chicos y Leah tenían su familia en Forks y ellos no tenían la obligación de irse, como sí la teníamos nosotros.

No solo era por nuestra seguridad, también debíamos hacerlo por Charlie y Renee mis abuelos. Ellos no estarían a salvo tan cerca de nuestro secreto… no… más bien no estarían a salvo tan cerca de nuestra verdad. Aunque los extrañaba endemoniadamente no podía ponerlos en Riesgo.

Por fin Jake se conectó…

Mensaje de Aviso: Wolf ha solicitado iniciar Video Llamada.

Mensaje de Aviso: Video Llamada Aceptada.

(video-llamada)

-Hola Jake, puedes escucharme?

- Nessie… hey

- ¿Qué ocurre? estas algo raro…

-Noo, no es nada, solo que te extraño mucho mi pequeña

Ahí está de nuevo, hablando como si yo tuviera 3 años, no necesito otro padre para eso ya tengo uno, pero… entonces que quiero de Jacob?

JAKE te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu pequeña…

Si lo sé… es solo que me gusta cómo te ves enfadada. Dijo Jake sonriendo, pero algo no andaba bien; si pensaba que era tan tonta como para distraerme con su pequeña discusión planeada, estaba demente… cierto funciono, pero solo por un segundo; lo conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mi misma y algo le sucedía, incluso su sonrisa mostraba en el fondo algo que no me gustaba.

Que hacer estando tan lejos… esto me vuelve loca.

-Jake…¿Qué puedo hacer?

- (silencio) Hacer… de qué, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No juegues conmigo, te conozco… se que algo no va bien y tu pretendes ocultarlo, se que piensas que soy una niña pero no lo soy, sí me dices hare cualquier cosa para ayudarte, lo que sea.

-Nessie, no digas lo que no puedes cumplir, solo has como que no te enteras de nada, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer para ayudarme, después de todo no puedes vol…

Nunca me había hablado así, siempre había sido tan delicado, como si yo fuera algo muy precioso y delicado que no quería dañar; pero ahora fue tan cortante y eso ultimo vol… ¿se refería a volver? ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? ¿No sabe que también lo extraño y me duele estar lejos de él? ¿No sabe acaso cuanto lo am…? Que horrible broma acaba de jugarme mi cabeza, en que estoy pensando… de verdad me afecta ver a Jake así, hasta pensé que yo lo ama… ba…

-Nessie, lo lamento yo… Nessie me estas escuchando

Yo a Jacob, como es posible, no, no solo estoy confundida

-Nessie…

Yo solo me preocupo por su bienestar, después de todo él para mi es como… como…

-NESSIEEE

-Nada, yo, este, no he pensado en nada raro… de verdad

-¿qué?

- Te he dicho que nada Jake, pretendes que simplemente te cuente todo de mí, cuando no confías ni un poquito en que yo pueda ayudarte o al menos escucharte… -No, que estoy haciendo porque ahora estoy discutiendo con él, esto no es lo que quiero-

-(suspiro)No es que no confíe en ti… tu sabes que yo te quiero y me pone algo loco estar tan lejos, después de todo tu y yo…

-No habíamos estado separados nunca…

- Por más de 48 horas… entiendes?

Eso pasaba hace tiempo Jake y yo siempre completábamos las frases el uno del otro… me hacía sentir muy bien, incluso ahora; justo cuando me sentía perdida sin saber lo que le ocurría, esto se encargaba de recordarme la conexión que teníamos y eso me llenaba de emoción y a la vez de un sin sabor… tantas emociones…

Mejor de lo que piensas Jake, quizás conozca a alguien muy parecida a mí que pasa por una situación parecida a la que vives tu ahora…

Enserio ¿Quién?

JACKEEE

(sonrisa) solo bromeaba mi Nessie

Eso me gusta más…

¿qué?

Soy **tu** Nessie

…

Que acabo de hacer… oh rayos… esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin cruzar antes por mi mente para que pudiera detenerlas, de verdad algo va mal conmigo…

Que pensara Jake ahora, como puedo arreglar esto y lo peor es que el color de mi cara ahora debe ser el de una manzana…

Escucha Nessie

Tum tum tum mi corazón va a salir por mi boca…

Yo también…

Tum tum tum tum tum (más rapido) ¿Qué quiere decir con yo también?

Nessie yo también soy tuyo

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les guste, ya tengo escrito el capitulo 2 que cuenta lo sucedido desde la perspectiva de Jacke, me gusto hacerlo desde cada uno porque me parecio que es importante conocer lo que piensan, frente a lo que sucede.**

**Gracias ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. **

Este es el Segundo Capitulo espero que les guste ^.^ y me acepto criticas, opiniones, saludos...

Como les dije en el otro Capi este cuenta lo que sucede desde la perspectiva de Jake.

**POV Jacob**

Todo en la Push se ha estabilizado un poco, el caos causado por la resolución de Sam de abandonar su posición como Alfa, y el hecho de que yo asumiera el mando de la manada completa, causo un revuelo general; mis hermanos de la manada estuvieron muy inquietos y eso obviamente se reflejo en un torbellino en sus pensamientos, lo cual obviamente llego a mí; me encontré con sus dudas acerca de sí Yo estaba realmente comprometido con la manada, si no los dejaría tirados por correr en busca de Nessie, y en el caso de que yo lo hicieran todos se preguntaban si había alguien más con la suficiente entereza como para asumir el puesto; es increíble hasta llegaron a pensar en el fin de nuestra manada. Obviamente yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda; sí amo a Nessie, no niego en ningún momento que ella sea mi vida, pero… sí, no sé qué sucede, no sé que me ata a esta tierra con tan fuerte lazo, quizás sea la sangre de Ephraim Black que corre por mis venas.

¿Será acaso más fuerte que el poder de la imprimación? No… si estuviera lejos de aquí creo que podría sobrevivir y la distancia se convertiría en resignación, aceptación y posteriormente en olvido… Pero… Ni la distancia que me separa de mi razón de existir, de **Mi** Nessie, esa distancia no logra que me resigne, no consigo aceptarlo y mucho menos olvidarla; jamás se borrara este sentimiento… ¿y entonces que puedo hacer? Lo sé, ya estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, fortaleciendo a la Manada, estrechando nuestro lazo para que podamos comunicarnos a pesar de los kilómetros que nos separen, y cuando llegue el momento, cuando llegue el tiempo podre estar con ella sin perder esta otra parte de mi, una parte que estoy seguro que ella admira y ama… sí para ella siempre fue fácil expresar esa profunda emoción cuando me veía en mi forma lobuna, ese brillo en sus ojos y el tacto de su piel rozando mi pelaje... suena loco pero llegue a sentir celos de mí mismo, porque es tan difícil definir nuestra relación cuando estoy en mi forma humana…

Sería mejor ser un Lobo para siempre… Aaa qué demonios estoy pensando… debo calmar mi mente y esperar a que las cosas se calmen.

Rayos de verdad en que estoy pensando Nessie me va a matar, claro ella no sabe que eso no tiene sentido pues desde que ella no está a mi lado estoy muerto por dentro… DEMONIOS ahí voy otra vez perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, JACOB CONCÉNTRATE. Mire el reloj y de nuevo no fue necesario que Nessie me matara aunque pensaba que se me hacía tarde, el tiempo no se animaba a ser mi aliado y aún faltaban 3 horas para ver a la razón de mi existir, era difícil solo verla en video llamada, no podía sentir su olor, ni la tibieza de su piel cuando me abrazaba, ni su aliento agitado cuando le hacía cosquillas, ni ver su cara de concentración y sus agiles movimientos que convertían de salir a cazar un espectáculo digno de verse… JAKE si sigues así enloquecerás, y ni que decir de la manda.

Pero resulta más difícil cuando esfin de semana y no tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo como mecánico en Port Angeles, ni entrenamiento porque los muchachos los sábados los dedican a salir con sus improntas quienes las tienen y a relajarse en la playa los otros ; el día de hoy tampoco tenía pendientes de la universidad, si… la universidad… la única motivación que tengo para asistir es ocupar mi tiempo para no pensar demasiado… pero desgraciadamente el día de hoy ninguna de mis vías de escape está habilitada.

Encendí el "pequeño presente" que me dio Nessi el día de mi No Cumpleaños… sí quien soy para decir que no existe el país de las maravillas, después de todo soy un hombre que se transforma en Lobo. Faltaban dos horas para la cita pactada con mi ángel.

Volviendo al "pequeño presente" aunque al principio estaba muy reticente a aceptarlo, ella me miro con esos ojos color caramelo, lo cual no era justo, si me pidiera que atravesara New York convertido el Lobo, aunque eso fuera claramente una locura, yo sin dudarlo un segundo lo haría, además menciono algo, que juro por Dios si es que existe, que al escucharla decirlo sentí que el alma se me partía en dos, ella dijo: "Es la única forma en que podremos vernos" en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se paraba y mi garganta se cerró, lo único hice fue asentir, no tenía fuerza ni ánimo para entrar en una discusión porque bien yo podía comprarme una computadora con el salario de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, nada de eso importaba en ese momento, porque justo fue ahí donde lo que había considerado tan lejano se había hecho palpable, ella, mi todo, mi ángel, mi razón de existir… se alejaría de mí.

Por fin…

Mensaje de Aviso: Enviando Solicitud para iniciar Video Llamada a Nessie Collen

Mensaje de Aviso: Nessie Collen ha Aceptado solicitud de Video Llamada.

(Video- llamada)

-Hola Jake, puedes escucharme?

- Nessie… hey

- ¿Qué ocurre? estas algo raro…

¿Qué me ocurre? como siempre tan perceptiva mi ángel… y ahora ¿Qué debo decirle? … Si claro Jake… dile que estas enloqueciendo… que regrese… que ya nada tiene sentido… DEMONIOS. No me gusta mentirle pero reducir de forma abrupta la realidad no es mejor que eso…

-Noo, no es nada, solo que te extraño mucho mi pequeña

- JAKE te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu pequeña…

Si lo sé… es solo que me gusta cómo te ves enfadada. Dije sonriendo y claro que lo sabía, me lo había repetido mil veces, además yo había sido testigo de su rápido crecimiento, y como dejo de ser ante mí una niña para convertirse en una mujer… y no cualquiera la más hermosa de todo el universo, a quien amo con cada parte de mi ser, por quien nací, por quien vivo y por quien ahora también siento que estoy muriendo al estar separados.

-Jake…¿Qué puedo hacer?

- (silencio) Hacer… de qué, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Nessi basta. Aunque odie admitirlo no soy tan fuerte como quisiera, ¿qué puedo hacer? un berrinche como un mocoso pequeño y rogarte que regreses… y ¿qué puedes hacer tu? Seguir atormentándome con esas preguntas que me estrellan con la realidad… solo finjamos que todo va bien… solo déjame disfrutar de tu voz y verte aunque solo sea a través de este frio aparato…

-No juegues conmigo, te conozco… se que algo no va bien y tu pretendes ocultarlo, se que piensas que soy una niña pero no lo soy, sí me dices hare cualquier cosa para ayudarte, lo que sea.

-Nessie, no digas lo que no puedes cumplir, solo has como que no te enteras de nada, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer para ayudarme, después de todo no puedes vol…

MALDICIÓN merezco la muerte, como pude hablarle así, de verdad no estoy enloqueciendo, ya enloquecí, mi boca solo hizo lo que le dio la gana, va a odiarme y si lo hace simplemente pediré que me torturen y luego me quemen vivo y aun con eso el dolor será nada comparado con el de ser odiado por ella…

-Nessie, lo lamento yo… Nessie me estas escuchando

Ella no tiene idea de lo que me sucede, de lo que siento… y yo voy y me comporto como un idiota… maldición, ella ni siquiera siente lo mismo, para ella soy su **amigo**, es increíble como he llegado a odiar esa palabra…

-Nessie…

Rayos… de verdad se ha enojado y sus razones son más que buenas, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así…

-NESSIEEE

-Nada, yo, este, no he pensado en nada raro… de verdad

-¿qué?

- Te he dicho que nada Jake, pretendes que simplemente te cuente todo de mí, cuando no confías ni un poquito en que yo pueda ayudarte o al menos escucharte…

(suspiro) parece que hoy estoy sumando puntos por todos lados para alejarla aún más de mí… alguien que acabe conmigo para no seguir actuando como un idiota… y como eso no va a suceder, tengo que arreglarlo

-No es que no confíe en ti… tu sabes que yo te quiero y me pone algo loco estar tan lejos, después de todo tu y yo…

-No habíamos estado separados nunca…

- Por más de 48 horas… entiendes?

Amo cuando esto sucede, no sé si sea la imprimación, me importa un demonio que sea o no sea; pero que podamos conectarnos para saber lo que el otro quiere decir, me parece simplemente… inexplicable, no hay forma de describir la forma en que siento como si ya nada más en el mundo importará solo existimos ella y yo.

- Mejor de lo que piensas Jake, quizás conozca a alguien muy parecida a mí que pasa por una situación parecida a la que vives tu ahora…

- Enserio ¿Quién?

- JACKEEE

De verdad amo su cara cuando esta enojada, la forma en que entrecierra sus ojos, como se sonroja por el enojo, frunce el seño, aprieta los labios, y la manera en la cual pronuncia mi nombre, con ese tono de voz… TIERRA LLAMANDO A JAKE

(sonrisa) - solo bromeaba mi Nessie

- Eso me gusta más…

- ¿qué?

- Soy **tu** Nessie

…

¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR? Estoy soñando, soy repetitivo pero creo que esta vez si de verdad sin duda y sin remedio enloquecí

- Escucha Nessie

Tum tum tum mi corazón va a salir por mi boca…

- Yo también…

Tum tum tum tum tum (más rapido) ya la razón me abandono y me desahucio

- Nessie yo también soy tuyo

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ni forma de retractarse, no lo haría, no podría, seria negar mi existencia, y lo supe siempre, una vez que le dijera a Nessie lo que siento por ella ya no habría camino de retorno, solo hacia adelante…

- Nessie yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo

- Jake yo… yo tu eres como… siempre has estado conmigo… como mi familia… y yo…

Jajaja, debe ser una broma, como puede ser que no entienda lo que le estoy diciendo, después de todo fui tonto al pensar por un segundo que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, pero como dije ya no hay vuelta atrás…

- NO Nessiete amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, es verdad que al principio solo quería que fueras feliz, protegerte, cuidarte… pero cuando me di cuenta que te ibas de mi lado todo se hizo diferente, frente a mi dejaste de ser una niña y te convertiste en la mujer a quien amo más que a nadie en este mundo…

…

Mensaje de Aviso: Nessie Collen ha finalizado Video Llamada.

Yo mismo me he dado el golpe final, - AHORA NI SIQUIERA PUEDE HABLAR CONMIGO… - esto último lo dije en un grito lleno de angustia y desesperación.

En ese momento yo Jacob Black, el Alfa, el fuerte, el descendiente directo de Ephraim Black, lloré… como si la vida se me fuera en ello, con mi cabeza entre las manos tratando de contener el miedo, la desesperanza y la rabia que sentía conmigo mismo; si justamente la vida se me estaba yendo junto con las ganas de vivirla, porque la razón de mi existencia ahora se encontraba más lejos que nunca, no solo física sino que ahora por mi acto de valentía sin sentido, también estaba lejos emocionalmente, y como ya sabía ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios (**ceziaddiction**, **fenix black, Taty)** de verdad me motiva muchísimo, apenas me di cuenta de que tenía reviews me puse a escribir, la verdad tenía la duda acerca de si estaban leyendo y además de que me he dado cuenta que sí, también dicen que les gusta, no puedo estar más Feliz ^^**

**Igualmente Acepto opiniones, criticas, y comentarios, lo bueno y lo malo es bien recibido, y sin más preámbulos, aquí está el tercer capítulo… **

**Renesme Pov**

- Nessie yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo

Estoy soñando, mis propios deseos se están mezclando con la realidad, No puedo dejarme llevar por mi imaginación y arruinarlo todo con Jake…

- Jake yo… yo tu eres como… siempre has estado conmigo… como mi familia… y yo… -

- NO Nessie, te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer, es verdad que al principio solo quería que fueras feliz, protegerte, cuidarte… pero cuando me di cuenta que te ibas de mi lado todo se hizo diferente, frente a mi dejaste de ser una niña y te convertiste en la mujer a quien amo más que a nadie en este mundo…

Sin darme cuenta un fuerte golpe precedió la aceleración de mi corazón, mi cuerpo había reaccionado sin control alguno de mi mente como si se tratase de un reflejo cuando termine de escuchar e intentar asimilar una a una las palabras de Jake mi mano se movió y cerré la laptop sin calcular mi fuerza, de esto último me di cuenta cuando la sentí crujir.

Cuando volví en mí, me di cuenta de la tontería que había hecho, seguramente debido al impacto de lo que acaba de escuchar, era mucho lo que en ese momento cruzaba por mi mente; los sentimientos recientemente descubiertos en mi interior y ahora la declaración de los existentes en el corazón de Jake, abrí la laptop aunque mi mente trabajaba más rápido de lo que yo pudiera entender y no sabía que decir, como actuar, que hacer… tenía la seguridad de que lo primero era conectarme para hablar con **Mi **Jake… eso era otra cosa por la cual enloquecer de felicidad, el mismo lo había asegurado…- Es Mío – dije en voz alta antes de Volver de la nube en la cual había entrado, solo para darme cuenta que la pantalla de la laptop estaba rota, - Maldición – grite con furia, mientras corría hacia la habitación de mis padres a tomar la computadora de Mamá, en eso apareció mi tía Alice seguida como siempre de Jasper – Nessi, si Edward escucha lo que acabas de gritar, estarás en problemas, tienes suerte de que estén cazando - aseguraba ella, acercándose rápido para ver lo que me sucedía, yo seguí en lo mío sin prestar atención en lo más mínimo, mientras me alejaba pude escuchar como mi tío Jasper la detenía diciendo – Amor, creo que es mejor darle unos minutos – en momentos como estos agradecía su don, ya que seguramente sentía el torbellino de emociones en el cual me encontraba inmersa.

Al fin conseguí encender de nuevo la computadora solo para darme cuenta de que no había conexión a internet, pero ¿Por qué?, corrí por toda la casa encendiendo todos las computadoras que encontraba, (sin mencionar que invadí la privacidad de todos al entrar en sus cuartos, en ese momento eso era lo que menos me preocupaba) pero ninguna tenía acceso a la red; sin saber que más hacer me senté en el suelo en medio de la sala y me deshice en llanto, todo el tiempo Alice y Jasper estuvieron observándome en silencio y solo hasta ese momento se acercaron.

- Nessie, nena ¿Qué sucede? Si nos dices quizás podamos ayudarte en algo, ven párate que vas a arruinar tu ropa- Dijo mi tía Alice señalándome un lugar en el sofá junto a ella para que me sentara, mientras que Jasper me lanzaba ondas de tranquilidad.

Yo no lo dude un segundo, me arroje a los brazos de mi tía y empecé a llorar como loca, y es que estaba desesperada, de solo imaginar lo que estaría pensando Jacob en estos momentos

Cuando al fin se calmaron un poco mis sollozos, empecé a hablar de manera atropellada – Lo he arruinado todo, hoy pudo ser el día más feliz de mi vida tía Alice, y yo como tonta, estropee todo, porque tengo que ser el único vampiro torpe sobre la faz de la tierra, no es justo – Sí, es cierto, aunque la mayoría del tiempo soy muy hábil y precisa en mis movimientos, cuando estoy nerviosa o emocionada soy víctima de una de las cosas que herede de mi madre, la torpeza, ella es afortunada porque lo supero con su cambio, pero yo estoy condenada a ello…

- Princesa, vamos por partes, ¿se te perdió algo que quieres? – esta vez tomo la palabra mi tío Jasper, yo negué indicándole que no era eso lo que sucedía, no había perdido a algo, tal ves había perdido a alguien… el solo pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera entre los brazos de mi tía.

- Si no es eso, entonces…-Dudo por un segundo- ¿tuviste una discusión con Jacob?

- No fue en sí una discusión – Dije mientras me incorporaba, si había alguien a quien podía contarle lo que sucedía y no me juzgaría ni se enfadaría, eran Alice y Jasper, ellos a pesar de ser mis tíos, se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos y cómplices; así que hice un pequeño resumen… A decir verdad les conté todo con lujo de detalles lo que me resulto más útil a mí, ya que necesitaba decirlo para sentirlo real, aunque no funciono, todavía se veía como un sueño o una historia de algo que le sucedió a alguien más…

- Oh por Dios – fue lo único que dijo Alice, dando pequeño brinquitos mientras aplaudía, lo que me hizo estallar llena de furia

- Genial, me alegra que te complazca, que yo haya sido tan estúpida como para arruinar mi computadora y dejar a Jake hablando solo mientras me decía algo tan importante, también me alegra que te haga feliz que no pueda ahora comunicarme con él, y que sea la más torpe de la familia, aaa si… y creo que también es fantástico que ahora lo más probable es que Jake esté tan enojado que no quiera hablar nunca más conmigo- Dije siendo totalmente sarcástica, mientras los dos espectadores de mi patética pataleta, me miraban asombrados por mi reacción pero llenos de cariño y comprensión lo que me hizo querer que me tragara la tierra.

- Lo siento, sé que no eres así Ali y si estas emocionada es por lo bueno que sucedió no por lo que yo arruine – dije respirando profundo para calmarme.

Ahora que todo está más calmado… Nessie, no me agrada del todo lo que está sucediendo, porque aun eres bastante…- busco las palabras precisas, seguramente para no generar malentendidos o disgustos - inexperta en estas cosas, y aparte de que me considero tu amigo, porque en mi concepto así es, y me corregirás si me equivoco – Dijo mirándome atentamente y yo negué con la cabeza para darle a entender que no se equivocaba, por lo cual continuo - también soy tu tío y en ambos roles lo que más me preocupa es tu bienestar, y en el momento en que vea que esto no es bueno para ti, no solo dejare de ayudarte sino que también haré lo posible por hacerte ver las cosas – iba a continuar cuando me lance a abrazarlo

- Eso significa que… ¿Me vas a ayudar? – dije haciendo un puchero que había aprendido de mi querida tía Alice.

Él suspiro y lo único que agrego para terminar con el tema fue – Si princesa, pero no olvides el resto de lo que te dije.

- ¿No es el hombre más perfecto del mundo? – dijo mi tía con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba, y besaba tiernamente en la mejilla a Jasper, él respondió besándola dulcemente esta vez en los labios y diciendo con su acento sureño – En este mundo para mí no existía la perfección hasta que la conocí señora Whitlock- Él la miraba con adoración en sus ojos.

Ya habían empezado… Alice ya estaba totalmente perdida en la mirada de su esposo y él en la de ella, por lo que tuve que Carraspear un poco la garganta para traerlos de vuelta - tenemos que pensar en qué hacer, porque… por lo que entendí van a ayudarme ¿verdad?

- Por mi parte llamaré a preguntar acerca del servicio de internet, Nessie, ¿ya intentaste con el móvil? – Aunque Jasper es bastante inteligente no se necesita ser un genio para pensar en eso, y yo no lo había pensado, a veces me sorprendo de mi misma

No dije nada, corrí a velocidad vampírica para subir a mi habitación que estaba en el segundo piso a coger mi celular, encontré seis llamadas perdidas de Jacob y sentí morir, si no se había enojado por lo de la video llamada, sumarle a eso que pensará que no quería contestar sus llamadas ya era demasiado; rápidamente utilice el marcado rápido con el número 1 para llamarlo, coloque el teléfono en mi oído y espere, espere y espere… pero no sonó ningún tono; cuando decidí ver lo que pasaba con mi maldito móvil me di cuenta que no tenía nada de señal, baje corriendo a la sala.

- Jasper esto no quiere funcionar y tengo 6 llamadas de Jake – Dije mostrando mi celular con cara de desesperación

- El teléfono también está muerto, debió suceder algo para que se averiaran las comunicaciones.

- Por qué a mí… - procese lo más rápido que pude todo lo que estaba sucediendo y salí corriendo a mi habitación, mientras mi tía Alice se perdía en una visión, después le preguntaría acerca de ella, pero en este momento me ocupaba otra cosa, por fin estaba funcionando mi lado más lógico, tenía una idea y aunque sabía que tendría problemas, valía la pena por supuesto… por Jacke todo, aunque ya sabía que siempre en mí había existido un gran afecto por él, no sabía cómo explicármelo porque era mucho más que cariño, que amistad, diferente al amor que se tiene por la familia… lo Amo, con todo mi corazón, y mi vida sin él… -NO - esto salió de mí más como un lamento, porque la sola idea me resultaba absurda, por lo cual continúe con lo que hacía, una pequeña maleta, únicamente con lo necesario para emprender mi viaje a Forks.

Nessie ya terminaste con tu maleta, Jasper fue a comprar los boletos – dijo Alice, entrando en mi habitación, para revisar lo que había empacado y agregar otras cuantas cosas.

- Si ya… ¿Qué haces? … espera un segundo, ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Lo vi – dijo mi tía mientras me mostraba una gran sonrisa

- Pero pensé que no podías ver mi futuro

- No puedo ver el tuyo, pero si el de Jasper y el mío, y nosotros iremos contigo – dijo ella con cara de fastidio, todavía le resultaba odioso no poder ver mi futuro.

No quise profundizar en el tema, ni mucho menos negarme a que me acompañaran, realmente no quería estar sola, porque no sabía lo que iba suceder cuando llegará a Forks, no es que sea pesimista ni nada de eso, pero me gusta contemplar todas las opciones.

- Se en los líos que se están metiendo por mi culpa, sobre todo con papá, les debo una grande.

Su típica risa fluyo como el sonido de pequeñas campanitas, pero esta vez con picardía en sus ojos, lo que hizo que me estremeciera – Lo sé mi querida sobrina, y ten por seguro que pronto pagaras tu deuda – Aunque daba miedo deberle algo a mi tía Alice y no me era del todo grato, me limite a asentir y devolver la sonrisa tímidamente.

Continuara...

**En estos días he actualizado seguido porque el tiempo me lo ha permitido, no me pongo una frecuencia determinada, seguiré haciendolo cada que me sea posible.  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado ^.^**

Espero sus opiniones, aportes... en fin...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de Reviews :( **

**igual no me desanimo ^.^**

**Acepto cualquier sugerencia para mejorar :) **

**Gracias **

**y sin más preambulos tan tan tan tan...**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. **

**Renesme POV**

Jasper no tardó mucho en regresar, teníamos prisa porque el último vuelo a Dinamarca saldría en poco más de 2 horas, y teníamos justo el tiempo de correr a velocidad vampírica al aeropuerto, si el vuelo más próximo salía para Dinamarca, de allí partiríamos a Estados Unidos, precisamente al Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle, y de allí hasta Forks… de solo pensarlo es agotador, pero por mi Jake volaría al fin del mundo.

Antes de salir de casa mis tíos me pidieron que yo misma fuera quien enterará a mis padres de la situación, me pareció lo más lógico pues no quería que enloquecieran al no encontrar ni rastro de nosotros y la imposibilidad de contactarnos a través del móvil, lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerlo a la antigua, por medio de una carta, cosa que agradecí porque pensar en llamar y decir: "Hola papá, hola mamá, no me encontrarán en casa cuando vuelvan porque voy de regreso a Forks a pesar de las infinidad de veces que me han dicho que no puedo hacerlo, ah y se me olvidaba Jacob se me confeso y yo descubrí que lo amo más que a nada en el mundo"; NO, definitivamente no, mi padre me dejaría sorda de un grito y llegaría en menos de nada a casa impidiéndome marcharme, solo por esto agradecía que las comunicaciones estuvieran averiadas, y pensándolo bien si no fuera por ello no estaría en camino a encontrarme con él.

**Bella POV**

Tenía un mal presentimiento y aunque ello desafiara a la lógica y a la razón no me detuve a reprenderme a mí misma, tenía que comunicarme con mi pequeña. Pánico no llega ni a la mitad de lo que sentí cuando no pude hacerlo por medio del móvil.

- Edward amor, me sentiría mejor si regresáramos ahora.

- Pero el plan era volver mañana.

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta la idea de no poder saber acerca de ellos… lo siento amor pero esta vez creo que tendremos que cambiar los planes.

- Si cariño tienes razón volvamos, aunque me tiene tranquilo que Jasper y Alice la están cuidando.

- Si pero…

- No hay problema amor, volvamos ahora

No me gusta arruinar una salida con el hombre más perfecto del mundo, pero ahora no solo soy la esposa más feliz del universo, también soy una orgullosa madre, de la pequeña más hermosa, inteligente, y también más traviesa del mundo, y aunque era lo que menos quería resulto que me convertí en una madre un poco sobre protectora, y como evitarlo después de lo sucedido con los Volturis, la sola idea de perder a alguna de mis razones de existir, mi perfecto esposo y mi pequeña, más que alterarme los nervios, me vuelve loca.

Recorrimos el camino de vuelta a casa a toda velocidad, aun así nos habíamos alejado bastante y tardamos poco más de 8 horas en volver, cuando llegamos a casa eran aproximadamente las 9 a.m.

-Renesme – No estaba en casa, no se podía escuchar su el latido de su corazón- Edward, donde podrán haber ido

- Es extraño, Alice no menciono que fueran a ir a algún sitio

- Por dios, Edward y si… sucedió algo

- Amor no creo que fuera así, Cálmate un segundo y revisemos el lugar para ver si hay algo que nos de una pista.

- Esta bien…

Cuando me acerque a la habitación de Nessie, encontré una pequeña carta que leí a velocidad vampírica

"Hola mami y papi – Así nos llamaba cuando sabia que estaba en problemas- créanme que sé todo lo que me van a decir por hacer esto, pero de verdad tenia que. En este momento me dirijo a Forks Con Alice y Jasper, a ellos no les quedo más remedio que acompañarme, ya que una vez tome mi decisión no hubo forma de que ellos lograran convencerme de lo contrario, aunque realmente lo intentaron – no creo que realmente lo hayan intentado, ellos se dejan de llevar siempre por los caprichos de mi hija, pero… ¿Por qué a Forks? Si ella ya había entendido las razones y la necesidad de mantener a Salvo a Charlie, decidí continuar leyendo, tal vez allí estarían las repuestas a mis preguntas - No puedo decirles exactamente mis motivos, lo único que les quiero asegurar es que es muy importante para mi, tanto así que me atreví a hacer caso omiso de las muchas conversaciones que hemos tenido sobre eso, pero no crean que las he olvidado, sé que debo tener precauciones y aunque me cueste mucho no iré a buscar al Abuelo.

Papi, mami, estoy bien, en cuanto pueda me comunico con ustedes. No olviden cuanto los amo, y todo tiene una buena razón de ser. Saludos a los abuelos, vuelvo pronto.

Por siempre su pequeña que tanto los ama y los adora porque son los mejores y más comprensivos papás del mundo"

Renesme Carlie Cullen"

Termine de leer la carta y no sabia si angustiarme, reírme o enojarme; lo que si tenia claro es que Renesme estaría castigada por una larga temporada a pesar de su estrategia de manipulación , pensé esto releyendo lo que había puesto en la pequeña carta mientras negaba con la cabeza "los mejores y más comprensivos papás del mundo",

- Definitivamente castigada unos dos o tres siglos a lo sumo

Me esperaba también una seria conversación con mis "queridos hermanos" (nótese el sarcasmo). Aunque ahora lo más preocupante era emprender el camino a Forks, por supuesto no me quedaría simplemente esperando noticias, nunca ha sido ese mi modo de proceder.

- Amor, encontré la pista… - Le dije a mi flamante esposo quien se acercaba con una cara de tranquilidad al escuchar mis palabras que pronto sería borrada al leer las de nuestra hija. Me limite a extenderle la nota para que el mismo pudiera darse cuenta.

A pesar de la situación no pude evitar pasar mi concentración a las expresiones de Edward mientras leía; sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta quedar como platos, a pesar de que no tenia necesidad de respirar lo hizo, y donde hubiera sido humano sin duda habría caído al suelo hiperventilado, ya que lo hacia rápidamente en un intento algo improductivo de recuperar su calma, es seguro que si fuera posible su cara en este momento estaría totalmente roja debido al enojo.

- MALDICIÓN, Y SI NO VA A VER A SU ABUELO, ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE PRETENDE CON ESTE VIAJE…Si Jacob tiene algo que ver yo mismo me encargaré de él… - Dijo él casi en un susurro, más hablando con él mismo, ya que un humano no hubiera logrado escucharlo; aunque yo no tengo el don de leer la mente, estoy segura que mientras lo decía por su cabeza cruzaban mil formas de llevar a cabo su cometido.

En ese momento me sorprendí porque yo misma al leer, había pasado por alto ese detalle, solo me sentí aliviada de saber que se encontraba bien, pero si de verdad Jacob esta involucrado en esta situación, y seguro que lo esta; yo misma me encargaria de dejarle las cosas en claro…Yo comprendo la situación en que se encuentra, después de todo fue es y será un gran amigo para mí, no olvido que fue mi salvavidas cuando más lo necesite y realmente deseo que sea feliz, pero él tiene claro la situación actual, y la necesidad de mantener a mi hija alejada por un tiempo… porque tuvo que imprimarse precisamente de mi pequeña…

**POV Alice**

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Dinamarca, entrando a nuestro avión que partiría en unos 15 minutos, cuando me perdí en una de mis visiones.

Edward leyendo la nota de Nessie, luego sin siquiera tomar algo de equipaje, partiendo rumbo al aeropuerto para alcanzarnos.

Cuando volví mi Jazz sostenía mi mano y me miraba atentamente a los ojos, mientras Nessie expectante estaba frente a nosotros, al ver la pregunta en los rostros de ambos, no los hice esperar más por la respuesta. – Edward ya se entero de todo y se dirige hacia aquí, más vale que nos marchemos pronto porque si nos alcanza, adiós planes, (suspiro) jamás lo había visto tan furioso en toda la vida. – termine con esto mientras veía que mi sobrina se estremecía producto de mi comentario.

**Algo aburrido y algo corto me quedo este capitulo, pero la cosa va mejorando. Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas y expectativas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. **

**hola, DEXGA gracias por leer mi historia, este capitulo se centra más en Jacob, pero no me olvido de la familia Cullen, así que podrás ver próximamente a Edward de nuevo. ^.^ Mientras escribía también me divertí muchísimo imaginando la cara de Edward leyendo la carta de Nessie. **

**POV JACOB**

No se en que momento me quede dormido, ni cuanto dormí, solo recuerdo haber intentado llamar una docena de veces a mi princesa sin obtener ninguna respuesta, lo peor fue que después de los primeros intentos en los que al menos sonaba su teléfono, dejo de hacerlo y me envió directamente a buzón de voz, eso termino con las pocas esperanzas que conservaba de hablar con ella y saber lo que pasaba por su cabecita en ese momento, no sé cuantos mensajes le deje diciéndole que no importaba si ella no compartía mis sentimientos, que lo único que deseaba era estar en contacto con ella, pidiéndole, no… más bien suplicándole, rogándole que no se alejara más de mí.

Lo mejor seria que mi ángel me permitiera continuar a su lado, el cómo, se lo de menos, lo único que me importa es poder estar cerca, y aunque si alguien me escuchara me tacharía de ilógico y quizás hasta de masoquista, de una cosa estoy completamente seguro, y eso es que no me arrepiento de decirle mis sentimientos, lo tenia que hacer, tarde o temprano, para saber como continuar, para saber si debo guardarlos en lo profundo de mi ser y seguir como su mejor amigo, o hay alguna oportunidad de… (Risa nerviosa) demasiado optimista, creo que es más que clara la respuesta, aunque hubiera preferido que lo dijera con todas las palabras, es más, en lo que conozco a Nessie esa hubiera sido la forma en la cual lo hubiera hecho, ella siempre ha sido valiente para decir lo que siente y lo que piensa, no es de las que huyen cuando algo no les gusta… y si le paso algo, ni por videochat, ni por su móvil…

En ese momento sentí gran temor, podría ser que yo estuviera aquí lamentándome mientras mi ángel… - Teléfono – rápidamente marque, generalmente no lo hacia porque llamar desde casa a larga distancia me supondría la muerte a manos de Billy cuando llegara la cuenta, pero ahora eso era lo que menos me importaba.

_El teléfono que usted esta marcando actualmente se encuentra fuera de servicio._

- DEMONIOS, esto no puede ser bueno… - en este momento cruzaban por mi cabeza miles de probabilidades, la conclusión a la que había llegado podría ser causa de mi desesperación, pero era bastante extraño obtener esa respuesta de ella, no puedo negar que en su momento me tomo por sorpresa y se me derrumbo el mundo, pero ahora no creo realmente que esa haya sido la respuesta, no soy engreído, ella puede bien decirme que no le intereso de esa forma, pero si es así estoy seguro que me lo dirá claramente.

Si bien mi decisión cuando los Cullen partieron rumbo a Groenlandia, fue quedarme por el bien de la manada, para cumplir con la responsabilidad que corresponde al Alfa, ahora mismo lo mejor para todos es que este seguro de que mi ángel se encuentra bien, y arregle las cosas, porque si no es así estoy seguro que en el momento en que entráramos a fase enloquecerían al sentir mis emociones y como esta la situación un titular de "Lobos enormes atraviesan nadando el océano con rumbo a Groenlandia" no tardaría en aparecer en los diarios.

- Decidido, Jacob Black ira a buscar a su Nessie, para asegurarse de que todo se encuentra bien. – Dije en voz alta pretendiendo darme una orden, una que estaría más que gustoso de cumplir; rápidamente cogí una pequeña maleta de mano en la que empaque apenas lo necesario, busque mi mejor abrigo, para no levantar sospechas, no es que me fuera a dar frio…

Groenlandia… ver a mi Nessy, asegurarme de que este bien, sana y salva, que podamos hablar y decirle que no importa la forma en que ella lo deseé, que lo que más me importa es continuar siendo su apoyo, protegerla, escucharla, quererla… - Concéntrate Jacob – Menos mal tenia ahorros de mi trabajo para costear el viaje, marque rápidamente el numero de Seth.

-Hola, Jake, ¿Me extrañabas amigo?

-Si claro Seth no pensaba en otra cosa que escuchar tu voz, por eso te llamo…

-Lo sabia (risas)

-Seth, ENSERIO, necesito tu ayuda – hice énfasis, para capturar la atención de mi Beta.

-Sabes que la tienes sin pedirla, ¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Después te doy los detalles, el hecho es que voy de viaje… - Pensé en si era conveniente decir el destino, ya que Seth podía ponerse pesado cuando se trataba de los Cullen, pero siendo él mi mano derecha lo más conveniente es que supiera donde localizarme - a ver a Nessy, y necesito que te encargues de la manada en mi ausencia.

-VAS A GROENLANDIA – dijo casi logrando que mi tímpano saliera de mi oído.

-DEMONIOS SETH PLANEAS DEJARME SORDO – Favor que devolví.

-Ya Jacob la venganza no es buena, y más entre hermanos… - estaba colmando mi paciencia pero no era momento de enfrascarse en una discusión sin sentido.

-De acuerdo, concéntrate amigo, te necesito más que nunca, es hora de poner a producir el arduo entrenamiento que hemos tenido; como te dije te encargaras de la manada, que me vaya no significa que hayan vacaciones, no podemos bajar la guardia y tu sabes porque.

-Entendido

-Cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, inmediatamente pones en marcha lo acordado y me avisas lo antes posible

-Entendido

-Tampoco bajen la guardia con – iba a decir cuando Seth me interrumpio

-Jake, sabes que tendré todo bajo control y si tengo alguna duda inmediatamente me comunicare contigo, como ya lo dijiste no en vano hemos entrenado tanto, C o n f i a en mí – Seth me sorprendió, no porque no supiera que seria capaz de encargarse de todo, sino porque tan pronto había asumido su rol, y ya estaba haciéndose cargo de la situación.

-Lo sé hermano y sabes que confío en ti, por algo eres mi Beta.

-Entendido – dijo esto mientras la emoción ser reflejaba en su voz.

-Otra cosa hermano, necesito que entregues unos pendientes que tengo de la universidad ya están listos, los dejo en mi mesa de noche, ¿cuento contigo para eso?

-No tienes necesidad de preguntar, es un hecho.

-Es todo, estaremos en comunicación, te debo una.

-No me debes nada hermano, espera, si que me debes…

-Uhmm – dije algo sorprendido

-Todos los detalles de porque te vas, y de tu encuentro con Nessy, no olvides que me dijiste que después me contarías

-Dalo por hecho

-Un abrazo de mi parte para Nessy, Bella, Edward, Es –lo interrumpí

-Seth, les diré a todos que les mandas un abrazo

-Si a todos y – volví a interrumpirlo

-Seth, cuando este allá te llamo para que tu mismo puedas decirles todo lo que se te ocurra

-Uhmm, esta bien, entiendo… tienes prisa.

-Así es, de nuevo gracias, nos mantendremos en contacto.

Corte la llamada, de verdad si tenía prisa, debía ver que todo estuviera bien, y el camino era largo, de Forks debía ir hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Seattle, de allí partiría hasta Dinamarca y allí tomaría un vuelo hasta Groenlandia.

Iba Camino al aeropuerto en un taxi, cuando llego un mensaje a mi celular:

_El numero al que usted llamo ya se encuentra disponible. _

Suspire aliviado, y no tarde ni tres segundos en marcar, sonó dos veces, tres y cuando ya empezaba a impacientarme y me disponía a colgar, escuche el sonido más hermoso del universo, el que más amaba

-¿Jake? – me dijo, me sentí aliviado al parecer mi paranoia no había sido necesaria y se encontraba bien, pero su tono de voz sonó algo extraño, lo que me hizo recordar como se encontraba actualmente la situación, por lo que me demore un poco más de la cuenta en contestarle, y al parecer eso le molesto, y yo diría que bastante.

-Jake, si no vas a hablar ¿por qué demonios llamas? – me quede bastante sorprendido y porque negarlo algo dolido por la forma en la cual me respondió, nunca jamás me había hablado así… No, en una ocasión lo hizo…

**Feedback **

Estábamos en el bosque, en nuestra ultima casería, antes de que se marcharán a Groenlandia como siempre me aseguraba de poder acompañar a mi ángel y esta no seria la excepción, no lo hacia únicamente para asegurarme de que no le sucediera nada, es más era conciente de que ninguno de los animales que habían en el lugar era capaz de hacerle tan siquiera un rasguño; mi verdadera razón era más diversión, admiración, y casi podría clasificarlo como un estado alterado de conciencia, sí eso era, cuando veía la danza que desplegaba en el momento de cazar entraba en trance, casi éxtasis; simplemente era Fascinante la forma en que creaba la estrategia en segundos, cada paso, movimiento, respiración… TODO era calculado en su pequeña cabeza, lo hacia con la mayor de las delicadezas, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso al universo y se tratara de un ritual sagrado, si creo que eso significaba para ella el acto de cazar. Yo por el contrario me dejaba llevar totalmente por el instinto, me conectaba con mi parte animal y no me molestaba en evitar el sufrimiento de mi presa, no me había percatado de ello, hasta que vi la forma en que Nessie lo hacia.

Mi atención se alejó de los pensamientos que hasta el momento llenaban mi cabeza al enterarme de que mi ángel ya tenia fija su vista en una presa, estaba a poco menos de un kilometro. Ella como siempre lo observo detenidamente por algunos segundos, luego dio un salto para acortar la distancia, de allí de forma ágil y casi danzando empezó a avanzar rápidamente hacia él, dio dos pequeños saltos y finalmente en un certero movimiento dejo inmóvil el animal y bebió su sangre.

Cuando termino se acercó a mi con cara de querer preguntar algo, y así fue. – Jake, tu no viniste a cazar. – me sorprendió su pregunta de lo ilógico que me parecía, porque precisamente a eso había venido, y estaba allí; pensaba en eso cuando advertí que todo el tiempo me había quedado idiotizado mirándola sin hacer nada, y sentí ganas de que me tragara la tierra. – Si claro que vine a cazar Nessie, solo que aun no veo nada que me llame la atención- intente disimular, pero fue para peor, - Creo que antes estabas lo bastante concentrado en algo, yo diría que te llamo la atención – si hubiera podido creo que la mejor respuesta hubiera sido algo así como "sin comentarios", pero no, sabia que esa no era una opción.

-¿Nessi por qué casas de esa forma?

-Uhmm ¿a qué te refieres?

-Si es que parece como si pidieras permiso para hacerlo- En ese momento sus mentones se tornaron del rosado más hermoso que jamás había visto, y sentí ganas de acariciarlos, afortunadamente mi cabeza volvió a funcionar y no lo hice.

-Pues sí lo hago, pido permiso, estoy loca y todo pero lo hago, ¿alguna objeción?

-Estaba tan sorprendido de la forma en que rápidamente su cara se puso toda roja, y ahora no me hablaba sino más bien me gritaba que lo único que salió de mi boca fue – Vaya… - Ella me miro más enojada todavía, porque sí, por razones inexplicables para mi había logrado que se enfadara conmigo.

-Agradece que será la última vez que casemos juntos, así no tendrás que fastidiarte con la forma en que lo hago.

-Eso dolió, y más la parte en que mencionaba que seria la ultima vez, por lo cual ignore lo que para mi era una absurda discusión y me enfoque en lo que realmente me importaba.

-No será la ultima vez, y te ruego que no vuelvas a decir que no nos volveremos a ver, o a cazar juntos, o cualquier otra cosa, porque te juro que me aseguraré de que todo aquello lo volvamos a hacer. – ahí un pensamiento muy espantoso apareció, y no dude en sacarlo – a menos claro Nessie que tu desees que sea la ultima vez… - le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos tratando de leer lo que con ellos me decía, por lo cual no tarde en darme cuenta como estos se humedecían y empezaban a dejar escapar un torrente de lagrimas por su hermoso rostro, - no lo pensé un segundo y cuando me percate ya la rodeaba en mis brazos mientras pasaba mi mano por su cabello intentando tranquilizarla, me maldije mentalmente por hacerla llorar.

-Jake…

-Lo sé, lo siento

-Yo no diré que será la ultima vez nuca más, y tu tampoco vuelvas a decir que no quiero estar contigo – me dijo como pudo entre sollozos.

-De acuerdo, es un trato ángel – esa fue la primera vez que la llame ángel en voz alta, porque hacia un tiempo que lo hacia en mis pensamientos, me preocupe de su reacción pero me sentí aliviado de sentir como sonreirá y se refugiaba a un más en mi pecho, acto que me agrado bastante.

En ese momento pensé en decirle acerca de mis sentimientos, pero no lo hice, y no fue por cobardía, en realidad pienso que soy bastante valiente, simplemente no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran en ese momento para mi ángel, estaba a punto de dejar el lugar donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida y no era una opción poner una carga más sobre sus delicados y hermosos hombros.

**Fin del Feedback**

Respire profundo, organizando un poco mis ideas, - Nessie, ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Genial parece que va a actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, - Solo se me hizo extraño no poder comunicarme contigo, quedo más tranquilo – si eso quiere pues ahí está, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

-¿YA VAS A CORTAR? - me dijo casi gritando al darse cuenta de mi intención de terminar la llamada.

-Si Ness, solo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien… - dije sintiéndome realmente cansado

-Pues no pareces para nada preocupado – casi caigo de espaldas al escucharla, yo aquí partiéndome la cabeza y pensando en salir corriendo a su encuentro, y ella me sale con eso…

- Un segundo muñeca, no soy yo el que actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando completamente lo que te dije, yo no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en lo que sucedió, mientras tu no me contestas el maldito teléfono y yo me preocupo porque estaba convencido de que no eras el tipo de persona que evita las situaciones, y cuando estoy a punto de salir corriendo a buscarte, te encuentro tranquila como si nada y no contenta con eso aparte de todo me acusas de no preocuparme – dije y mi voz mostraba todo el enojo y frustración que sentía en ese momento, un segundo después me encontraba golpeando mi frente con la mano empuñada al percatarme de la estupidez que había hecho, finalmente Nessie no tenia la culpa de nada.

- Jake… ¿ibas a ir… a venir a verme? – me dijo casi en un susurro, pensé que se enojaría, me gritaría o quizás colgaría, pero se limito a decir eso, haciéndome sentir como un maldito imbécil por hablarle de esa forma.

(Suspiro) – Siento haberte hablado así, y si, en este momento voy rumbo al aeropuerto, tenia planeado ir para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien y hablar acerca de lo que te dije… yo solo quiero que no te alejes de mi, y eres libre de no…

-JAKE, dame medio día, a lo mucho un día

-Ness no te estoy presionando ni mucho menos, no tienes que apresurar...

-JAKE, solo cierra la boca y has lo que te digo - de fondo escuche algo que no me gusto nada un hombre le decía a MI ÁNGEL de forma muy cariñosa demasiado diría yo, que debía colgar el celular, por un momento la ira se apodero de mí y no me moleste en disimularlo, no estaba de animo para hacerlo

-Nessie, cada vez me sorprendes más, si tenias un novio solo debiste decírmelo antes, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos, solo olvida todo, has como que lo de ayer nunca paso – le dije de forma cortante.

-Espera Jake…

-No Ness, no es necesario, no te molestes, creo que ya todo esta muy claro

-Maldita sea Jacob por una vez en la vida puedes solo callarte y confiar un poquito en mi - ¿qué? Quede boquiabierto al escucharla, de fondo pude escuchar otra voz, pero esta vez de una mujer "Señorita es tan amable de apagar el teléfono celular" parecía que se dirigía a Nessie, ella solo se escucho respirar profundo y no le contesto nada, por lo contrario se dirigió a mí.

-Adiós… - y finalizo la llamada.

Mi corazón se estrujo violentamente, y un gran dolor invadió mi pecho, no soportaba escucharla decir esa palabra, y no terminaba de entender lo que me había dicho, cuando de pronto al volver mi vista al frente pude ver como un hombre salía de la nada y se atravesaba en el camino, el conductor del taxi no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, pensé que el hombre saldría volando por la velocidad en la que íbamos, pero por el contrario pude escuchar como el metal del automóvil se retorcía al chocar contra él, como si se tratase de un muro, estaba algo aturdido por lo sucedido pero en perfectas condiciones y pude a percibir ese olor, que había odiado por tanto tiempo, antes de la llegada de mi ángel; sí, se trataba de una sanguijuela, ya no solía hablar así de los vampiros pero era claro que él que tenia ante mí no era como los Cullen, volvi a mirar al frente solo para darme cuenta de que el pobre hombre que conducida yacía sobre el volante lleno de sangre y su corazón ya no se escuchaba, no dude de salir del auto entrando en fase de forma inmediata, no tenia claro lo que ocurría pero era claro que ese maldito no buscaba amigos y yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a ello.

Continuara…

**¿Qué tal? - Espero que les haya gustado, lo quise subir hoy, un capitulo especial por mi Cumpleaños ^.^**

**Espero sus Reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones o tomatazos… lo que les nazca. Jejeje**

**Byeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. **

**RENESME POV **

Me encontraba poniendo mi bolsito de mano en el porta equipajes cuando un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello negro y ojos color gris se quedo parado en medio del pasillo del avión observándome, era realmente atractivo pero yo solo tenia ojos para mi Jake, así que lo observe con el seño fruncido.

- No niego que seas una mujer preciosa, pero te observo porque no me dejas pasar a mi asiento – creo que mi cara se puso roja como una manzana, él solo me mostro una encantadora y radiante sonrisa mientras yo me hacia a un lado para que pasará.

- Me llamo Allan, y tu preciosa?

- Nessie… Bueno en realidad es así como me dicen de cariño.

Soltó una carcajada – Disculpa cariño pero pareces más la princesa de un castillo, que el monstro de un lago.

No supe si sentirme alagada o insultada, pero lo único que surgió de mi fue una sonrisa divertida, de verdad era un hombre encantador y me resultaba muy complicado enojarme con el y mucho menos sentirme insultada por su inocente comentario, suspire profundamente mientras esperaba que ojala me fuera tan fácil controlar mi genio con Jake.

- ¿vas de vacaciones a Estados Unidos?

- No, voy a encontrarme con mi… amigo, no, con mi novio – tenia que pensar en positivo.

- Y ¿él sabe que es tu novio? – dijo sonriendo al ver que titubea

- No, pero muy pronto lo sabrá – Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Espero que se entere también que es un hombre afortunada

- Yo me encargare de que se entere, ¿Estas flirteando conmigo?

- Querida, si fuera soltero no dudaría en secuestrarte antes de que tu príncipe se entere de que es tu novio, pero mi esposo me espera en Seattle

- Eres casado, que maravilla estando tan joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Jajaja no me esperaba esa reacción, tengo 22, aquí esta una foto de él – dijo mostrándome su billetera.

- Es muy guapo, hacen muy bonita pareja.

- Gracias. – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

En ese instante sonó mi móvil un escalofrió cruzo por mi cuerpo, al enterarme de que era Jake, no tarde nada en contestarle, tuvimos una conversación algo acalorada, dije cosas que no quise decir, y sé que a él le paso igual, lo peor fue que nos vimos obligados a colgar cuando mi compañero de asiento me aviso que debía colgar porque la asistente de vuelo ya había dado la instrucción.

Después de cortar la llamada con Jake, estaba verdaderamente enojada, no solo por la actitud de él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que me olvidara de lo que me había dicho? ¿Acaso para él era algo tan efímero y poco importante? Y ahora la gran tontería que se acababa de inventar, eso me hacia pensar bastante, a lo mejor se había confundido al decirme sus sentimientos, arrepintiéndose en el acto y lo único que se le ocurría ahora era acusarme de tener novio para intentar retractarse; pero yo lo conocía, y sabia que él no era así, tenia que aclararlo todo y entre más pronto mejor.

Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la cual desde poco después de colgar el teléfono tenia una sensación muy desagradable, una presión en el pecho además me sentía ansiosa, algo dentro de mi me gritaba de forma desesperada que debía ver a Jake; yo permanecía en mi asiento del avión destrozando una servilleta a pedacitos, sin percatarme de que mi compañero de vuelo me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido, pues la servilleta era de tela y yo la picaba como si se tratara de papel, sabia bien que mi tío estaría al tanto de mis emociones, porque cuando volví mi vista hacia él note que me miraba, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y mi propia ansiedad. Susurre solo para que los vampiros que ocupaban el avión pudieran escucharme.

- Lo siento estaré bien cuando lleguemos. No se preocupen

- Está bien Ness, pero trata de no llamar tanto la atención – Me respondió mi tía Alice y cuando volteé a verla para ver a que se refería me señalo mis manos haciendo que me percatara del picadillo de tela que tenía en mi regazo.

- Demonios – se me escapo en esta ocasión en un tono de voz normal.

- Parece que estas algo nerviosa cariño – me dijo con toda naturalidad mi compañero de puesto dejándome anonadada al tiempo que se apresuraba a votar la evidencia que yacía sobre mi para que la azafata no la viera.

- ¿no te parece extraño? – le dije sin poder evitarlo

- No princesa, todos tenemos nuestros secretos y esas cosas que nos hacen diferentes, únicos y maravillosos.

- Gracias – Esta vez fue mi turno de agradecer

Cuando llegamos a Seattle intercambiamos números telefónicos, mi círculo social era demasiado estrecho como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de enriquecerlo con una persona tan maravillosa; después Alice apareció con un lamborghini murciélago amarillo, que no sé de donde o a que horas lo consiguió, ella siempre 20 pasos adelante, esa es una de las razones por las cuales la quiero tanto.

Cuando íbamos por el camino una imagen helo mi sangre, un cumulo de chatarra al lado de la carretera de lo al parecer anteriormente era un taxi, estaba rodeado por la policía y sacaban un hombre muerto; a pesar de que eso era impresionante y la el olor de sangre estaba haciendo que mi garganta y la de mis acompañantes quemara, eso se redujo a nada cuando por encima de ese olor sentí rastros del aroma de Jake.

- DETÉN EL AUTO – abrí la puerta sin esperar a que Alice logrará detenerse del todo y me abrí paso entre las personas curiosas que se habían acercado a observar lo sucedido.

El frente del auto estaba totalmente recogido como si se hubiera estrellado frente a una pared de concreto; sin pensarlo dos veces atravesé la cinta amarilla que había puesto la policía, cuando uno de ellos se acercó a mi logre con todo mi esfuerzo sacar mi voz, aunque sono rota – oficial la otra per…. Persona que estaba allí…

- Señorita no encontramos a nadie mas, solo esto – dijo enseñándome una maleta de mano, no la reconocí pero estaba totalmente impregnada de él, de mi Jake, aparte bruscamente al oficial, algo dentro de mi me empujaba hacia el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la chatarra, me agache y puse una mano sobre el asfalto, y imágenes vinieron a mi como en una película

Jacob entrando en Fase, en frente de él un hombre con vestiduras totalmente negras, su piel brillaba con los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban entre las nubes, ojos rojos … Jake atacando… Jake en el piso retorciéndose de agonía… Jake regresando a su forma humana y permaneciendo inmóvil… la presencia de otros dos, una mujer de cabello rubio recogido y los ojos rojos como la sangre, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de sus compañeros, ambos sujetando a Jake.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, maldita sea, los Volturi, pero ¿Por qué buscaban a Jacob?

- Nooo, no, no… - empecé a caminar rápidamente ignorando al policía que intentaba hablarme, cuando lo pensé mejor me di vuelta y le arrebate la maleta de mi Jake, luego continúe mi camino hasta el automóvil donde mis tíos me esperaban; sin decir más me subí al auto, Alice arranco y acelero sin decir nada, Jasper me lanzaba olas de tranquilidad y ambos esperaron a que yo hablará.

- Jake… se lo han llevado – mi voz se rompió al decir lo ultimo

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto el de cabello dorado.

- Volturis – escupí la palabra con pánico y asco al mismo tiempo. – 3 de ellos

- No puede ser… yo no lo vi venir – dijo Alice consternada.

- Ness como pudiste saber… - pregunto mi tío per se detuvo al percatarse que mis emociones volvían a ser un caos

- Jazz creo que nos contará después…- dijo Alice y mi él asintió, tratando de calmarme de nuevo por medio de su don, pero mi dolor y desesperación eran tan grandes que lo único que conseguiría devolverme la calma seria recuperar a mi Jake.

- Por favor, por favor tiene que estar vivo, ¿no lo matarían verdad?

Mi control se quebró y de nuevo rompí en llanto, Alice cedió el control del auto a su esposo y se paso para la parte de atrás donde yo estaba, dejo que recostara mi cabeza en su regazo y acaricio mi cabello y mi espalda asegurándome que todo estaría bien, fue así hasta que caí en un profundo sueño, que lejos de proporcionarme paz me envolvió en la más terrible pesadilla, un mundo sin luz, un mundo sin alegría, un mundo sin color, un mundo sin valor… un mundo sin él.

**Había perdido la inspiración, pero voy a retomar, la idea será actualizar cada ocho días.**

**El próximo lo escribiré más largo. Espero que les guste.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de la señora SM y la historia es mía.**

**Subo este capitulo gracias a que me di cuenta de que alguien me leía. Gracias por tu comentario candii maldonado**

Cuando Nessie despertó se encontraba en la sala de la antigua casa de Forks, Jasper estaba sentado observando por la ventana y no había rastro de Alice; afortunadamente ya tenía la mente más clara, no podía darse el lujo de perder el control cuando él se encontraba en problemas.

- Tío, ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Dos horas princesa

- ¿Dónde esta Alice?

- Tus padres tomaron la decisión de venir, cuando todavía estábamos en el avión, no tuvimos oportunidad de decírtelo, supongo que ahora ya se encontraron en el aeropuerto. – Nessie tomo un profundo respiro, era lo mejor, pensó, ahora tendría a sus padres para que la ayudaran a ir por Jacob.

- Quiero esperar que lleguen mis padres para contarles a todos lo que ha sucedido, voy a buscar a Seth y a Leah para que ellos también escuchen, necesitaremos su ayuda y tienen derecho a saberlo.

- Ness, puedes esperar, ya les comentaremos nosotros. Princesa, sé lo mucho que estas sufriendo por lo que ocurre, no te esfuerces demasiado.

- Ay tío, te adoro y lamento que tengas que lidiar con mis emociones en este momento.

- No digas eso Ness…

- Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero ahora no puedo evitarlo, siento como si me hubieran quitado la vida y me hubieran dejado solo dolor. Espera – dijo ella al ver que el de cabellos dorados pretendía hablar – No me estoy dando por vencida, encontraré a Jake, él es mio y nadie tiene derecho a quitármelo, es mio – a Ness se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al recordar las palabras pronunciadas por el mimo Jacob hace poco más de 24 horas. Pero antes de ser consolada por Jasper, se despidió y salió a buscar al beta de la manada. No quería ser grosera, pero, si permitía que su tío la envolviera en un abrazo, lo más probable seria que se volviera a derrumbar, a pesar de los intento de Jasper por darle tranquilidad; lo que necesitaba ahora era hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Jake, entre más tiempo pasará con los Volturis, más posibilidades de que no pudiera recuperarlo con vida.

- Él los enfrentará, desafiará e intentará salir de Volterra – supuso que allí seria donde lo tenían.- Jake por lo que mas quieras, dame tiempo, no decidas perder la vida enfrentándote solo a ellos.

- Corrió a velocidad vampirica todo el camino hasta La Push, en su mente no estaban las reglas que dividían esas tierras y vetaban a algunos la posibilidad de traspasar ciertos limites, sin embargo nadie la detuvo, busco la casa de Seth, pero antes de si quiera llamarlo, lo encontró a unos metros charlando con otros chicos de la reserva.

- Seth – lo saludo a la distancia, rogando al cielo fuerzas.

- ¿Nessie? Rayos, con ustedes dos no hay caso, Jake en este momento debe ir en un avión rumbo a tu casa.

- No Seth, él no… Seth necesito tu presencia y la de tu hermana en la casa de mi familia, tengo que hablar con todos acerca de Jake, necesita nuestra ayuda. – la expresión de Seth se desfiguro por la preocupación

- ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Jacob?

- Seth por favor, ven a mi casa, yo necesito contarle a todos juntos, no me hagas repetirlo, te lo suplico.

- De acuerdo. Avisaré a todos, Leah y yo estaremos allá en 5 minutos.

- Gracias. – No dijo nada más pero le dio un fuerte abrazo a él antes de regresar a su casa.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando en el salón de la casa se encontraban reunidos Seth, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Esme. Estos últimos habían decidido viajar en cuanto vivieron de cazar y se encontraron con que Edward y Bella se disponían a salir rumbo a Forks. Alice ya habia contactado a Rose y Emmett que llegarían a mas tardar el día siguiente.

- Cuando veníamos del aeropuerto, nos dimos cuenta que habían muchas personas, pensamos que era un accidente, se sentía olor a sangre y pensamos en continuar, pero sentí el olor de Jake – dijo Nessie poniéndolos a todos al corriente.

- Las preguntas las haremos al final – dijo Edward al darse cuenta que Seth se disponía a interrumpir el relato de su hija. – todos asintieron mostrándole a Renesmee que podía continuar.

- En cuanto senti su olor le pedi a tía Alice que parará y fui a buscar a Jake, sabia que el no resultaría herido en un accidente normal, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, había un hombre muerto y cuando pregunte si habían encontrado otra persona en el lugar el policía me dijo que no habían encontrado a nadie más pero me enseño el equipaje de Jake. Yo…

- Princesa quieres que sea yo quien cuente el resto.

- Gracias papá. – Dijo Ness aceptando la oferta, ella estaba muy confundida y por primera vez agradeció que su padre tuviera el don de leer el pensamiento.

- Edward logro poner un poco de orden y contar acerca de la visión, que los Volturis estaban implicados en los sucesos y que los artífices de la escena en concreto eran Demetri, Jane y Alec.

- ¿Tu de alguna forma viste lo sucedido? – pregunto Calisle a su nieta y está asintió.

- Papá parece ser una forma diferente de usar el don de Nessie, por lo visto no solo puede trasmitir sus recuerdos sino también tener acceso a recuerdos grabados en personas o en este caso lugares. – Edward tomo la iniciativa dando explicación a lo sucedido.

- ¿Por qué Jacob? Esos Volturis no tienen nada que ver con nuestra manada – dijo Leah mostrando la preocupación y el enojo que la situación producía en ella.

- Leah, ellos saben de la imprimación, esa puede ser una razón – dijo Seth

- No entiendo porque eso sería un problema para los Volturis – Dijo Ness, sin hacer caso al dolor que le causaba enterarse de esa forma que Jake estaba imprimado, ella no los sabía, pero eso significaba entonces que el estaba atado a una desconocida con un lazo muy fuerte, no conocía ni entendía muy bien el tema, pero sabia que era algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sam abandonara la manada y decidiera quedarse junto a Emily y Jacob lo aceptara sin preguntas ni reproches.

- Leah, Aro quedo encantado con la fuerza y el poder de los suyos cuando nos ayudaron hace 8 años, sus pensamientos fueron trasparentes en ese entonces deseando tenerlos en Volterra como parte de la seguridad, pero descarto la idea de inmediato. Pero parece que lo recordó y esta vez tomo medidas – Dijo Edward dándole un giro a la conversación, no se sentía para nada atraído ante la idea de contarle a su hija sobre la imprimación y lo que ello significaba tanto para Jacob como para ella.

- Nosotros nos Encargaremos, recuperaremos a Jake, así que háganse a un lado.- Espeto Leah furiosamente.

- No, no pienso cruzarme de brazos, ustedes nos ayudaron cuando por mi causa ellos vinieron hasta acá, y por ello ahora Jake esta en peligro, es mi culpa y no soporto la idea de que le hagan daño por ello. – Jasper había estado atento escuchando, además de procurar mantener el ambiente en calma dentro del lugar, lo cual no resultaba fácil.

- Ness no se te ocurra culparte – dijo a su sobrina rompiendo el silencio en el cual se encontraba.

- No puedo sentirme de otra forma. No importa, ahora solo debe quedar claro que pienso ir hasta Volterra por Jake y no es negociable.

- A Bella se le hubiera parado el corazón si este latiera ante la declaración de su hija, la sola idea de verla de nuevo en peligro la ponía enferma; y lo peor era que comprendía lo que era amar de forma tan intensa, después de todo, ella misma hace muchos años se había dirigido hacia aquel lugar para salvar el amor de su vida.

- Si pudiera persuadirte de alguna forma para que no lo hicieras no lo dudaría dos veces mi pequeña, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo por lo cual no tengo otra alternativa que ir contigo. Además Jake fue y seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo.

- Alto las dos, ustedes se quedan aquí, ayudaremos a Jacob, pero no es necesario ni prudente que vayamos todos, las dos se quedan aquí.

- Papá dije que no era negociable,

- Renesmee- Uso el nombre que utilizaba cuando se pone en su rol de padre inflexible – no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión te estoy diciendo que te quedas aquí.

- ¿Y yo Edward? – Esta vez la que hablo fue Bella – ¿No tengo derecho a decidir tampoco?

- Bella…

- Bella nada, esa actitud que estas asumiendo ahora no es nada productiva para la situación y tu lo sabes – dijo al tiempo que abría su escudo para que su esposo pudiera ver en sus pensamientos, haciéndole entender que su hija no era de las que respondían dócilmente ante las imposiciones y las demostraciones de autoridad.

- Él se dio cuenta de que la luz de sus ojos tenía razón, y que su hija en terquedad no solo igualaba sino que superaba a sus padres, la herencia jugaba un papel importante en ello pero la forma en que todos la habían consentido y mimado también había influido a potenciar el problema.

- No lo digo como una imposición – dijo mirando a las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, a su esposa y a su hija – amor mio, se los estoy suplicando a ambas, no soporto la idea de verlas en peligro de nuevo.

- Papá y crees que yo seré feliz viendo que te marchas y no puedo ayudar en nada, crees que mamá se quedará tranquila pensando que tu estas allá con los Volturi. Enloqueceríamos si solo nos sentáramos a esperar.- Evito mencionar que no podía seguir mucho tiempo sin saber de Jacob, su padre ya lo leería, su mente y su corazón no hacían más que gritarlo y no pararían hasta verlo a salvo. No importaba si él estaba imprimado de quien sabe quien, aunque de solo pensar en él amando a otra persona se le callera el alma a los pies, era aceptable, lo soportaría con valentía, lo que no aguantaría seria perderlo en manos de los Volturi, lo único que anhelaba para él era felicidad, y sería para él lo que él necesitará de ella, si precisaba una amiga, eso seria…

- Entonces decidido, todos vamos, la evidencia nos ha mostrado que estando juntos como la familia que somos tenemos más probabilidades de triunfar – Apunto Esme.

- ¿Tu también piensas ir?- respondió por reflejo Carlisle, muy en el fondo de sí mismo guardaba el deseo de proteger a su compañera eterna pero bien sabia que la decisión de compartir su destino había sido tomada hace tiempo, no se separarían, y ello bien podía implicar estar unidos por la eternidad o enfrentar juntos el final.

- Padre – Dijo Nessie volviendo a captar la atención de todos los presentes - Pienso que puedo hablar con Aro, tratar de razonar, él no puede retener a Jake contra su voluntad, y si bien los Volturis tienen alguna autoridad sobre los de nuestra especie, no la tienen sobre la manada.

- Me parece que lo que dice mi nieta es muy inteligente, después de lo sucedido hace ocho años, hay muchos de los nuestros pendientes de su forma de proceder, y lo menos que querrá Aro es una rebelión. Creo que es importante comunicarnos con nuestras amistades y hacerles saber lo que sucede, abusaremos de su confianza para que vuelvan a asumir el rol de testigos. – intervino Carlisle.

- Eso nos tomará un tiempo – apunto Jasper.

- He intentado ver las decisiones de Aro pero no lo logró, parece que algo me bloquea, es exasperante – dijo Alice que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, se sentía impotente, y sufría de un fastidioso dolor de cabeza por sus intentos vanos de ver en el futuro.

- Amor no te esfuerces demasiado, llevas demasiado tiempo intentando y lo único que estas consiguiendo es hacerte daño.

- Alice, Jasper tiene razón. Ya veremos la forma de sortear ese inconveniente, por lo pronto sugiero que vayan a cazar, necesitamos estar fuertes para lo que viene.

- Nosotros empezaremos a contactar a los nuestros antes de ir a cazar - dijo Jasper tomando la mano de su esposa.

- Nosotros iremos a comunicar lo sucedido al resto de la Manada, estaremos listos para partir en la madrugada. –dijo Seth – Iremos con ustedes o solos.

- Vamos todos juntos, si tenemos alguna oportunidad será así, no de otra forma, esto también nos afecta así que no piensen actuar ustedes solos. – precisó Jasper.

- No veo en que les afecta, finalmente Jake no es nada suyo. – Leah seguía estando enojada.

- Leah- Espeto Seth molesto.

- Tranquilo Seth, si es necesario ponerlo en palabras lo haré. Leah no solo es por haber recibido su ayuda cuando más la necesitamos hace años, no solo es porque Jake es un gran amigo de mi madre y se ha vuelto bastante cercano a la familia, no solo es eso… Jake es también mi amigo pero lo quiero de forma diferente, lo amo con toda mi alma, no puedo ni imaginar perderlo, ya sé que dijeron que esta imprimado, no me importa, eso no cambia mis sentimientos. Mi familia es muy unida el sufrimiento de uno es el de todos, por ello sé que todos están dispuestos a ayudar.- no pudo evitar que nuevamente las lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

- Rayos, si se entera que te hicimos llorar no nos perdonará, Ness no le hagas caso a la tonta de mi hermana. – le dio un abrazo y los dos lobos salieron.

Cuando ya estaban los dos en fase y se dirigían a La Push Leah no pudo evitar volver al tema, hablando con su hermano por medio de su conexión

- Él igual nos matará cuando se de cuenta que permitimos que Nessie nos acompañará, nos matará por dejar que se pusiera en peligro.

- Lo sé, pero ella no nos estaba pidiendo permiso, nos estaba informando, casi fue una amenaza velada, si no estamos con interesados en estar de su lado, no quiere que le estorbemos y su familia esta con ella. Normalmente es muy dulce pero esta desesperada.

- Y no sabe nada de la imprimación. Jake es patético

- Sin comentarios.- Seth prefirió dejarlo así, porque también le parecía que era una tontería que Jacob no Renesmee.

**...**

Él solo podía pensar en ella, se encontraba en una habitación que más parecía un calabozo, todas las paredes eran de piedra, solo había un pequeño catre y agradeció que no sufriera las inclemencias de la temperatura porque estaba seguro que un ser humano se habría muerto de hipotermia en ese lugar. Había sido trasladado allí después de intentar matar los guardias que cuidaban la puerta de la lujosa habitación donde se había alojado inicialmente, hubiera sido perfecto, casi saboreo la libertad, pero la bruja de cabello dorado recogido apareció; sintió un escalofrió al recordar la terrible agonía, era una habilidad macabra y esa bruja era una sádica.

Tenia que salir de allí, no podía poner en riesgo a su manada, sabía que ellos no dudarían en ir a buscarlo, malditas sanguijuelas, se creían con el derecho de hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Agradecía al cielo que Nessie estuviera lejos, aunque su situación actual era bastante incomoda estaba seguro de que ella lo quería, quizás no fuera de la forma en que él deseaba que lo hiciera, pero lo quería, por lo cual se preocuparía si se daba cuenta de lo sucedido, y no podía pensar siquiera en ser causante de su angustia.

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM la historia es mia.**

La noche se paso llena de preparativos y llamadas, estaban sumamente preocupados pues no habían podido contactar a Rosalie y a Emmett desde el día anterior cuando Alice les conto lo que sucedía, habían acordado dirigirse a Forks pero hasta el momento no habían aparecido y no era posible volver a contactarlos y el mayor problema era que Alice ya no podía verlos, ya no podía buscar en sus decisiones, todos rogaban al cielo porque algo estuviera bloqueándolos, porque la otra alternativa era inaceptable.

- Parece que no solo querían a Jake, es posible que hayan buscado también a tía Rose y a Em – Dijo Nessie arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de cada miembro de su familia.

- Alice, intenta ver mi futuro- dijo Jasper sorprendiéndolos a todos. Alice asintió y se concentro, pasaron los minutos y no decía nada.

- Alice basta. Te estas haciendo daño. – Interrumpió Edward, haciendo que Jasper tomara a su esposa de los hombros para obligarla a detenerse. – Al parecer tienen bloqueado el don de Alice.

- ¿Es posible que haya perdido mi Don?- Pregunto compungida

- No hay registros de que ello pueda suceder – puntualizo Calisle

- Además si no tuvieras el don no te causaría dolor de cabeza el esfuerzo que estas haciendo para lograr ver. – puntualizo Edward y Alice Suspiro aliviada.

- Entonces me tienen bloqueada, debe ser una nueva adquisición en la colección de Aro.

- Eso significa que no pasa nada malo con Em y Rose – concluyo Nessie. Logrando una expresión de alivio generalizada que en Renesmee duro menos de un segundo, realmente se sentía feliz por pensar en que sus tíos se encontraban a salvo, pero no podía controlar el inmenso vació en su pecho y el pánico al pensar en que Jake estaría a merced de los Volturis, no… él permitiría eso, y eso era aun más atemorizante, el estaría en ese momento enfrentándose y rebelándose contra ellos solo, o quizás…

- Ellos no le harán daño tan pronto, realmente deben estar muy interesados en su potencial como para haber llegado tan lejos, Aro intentara por todos los medios convencerle para que sea su mascota. Hija Jacob ha de estar vivo en estos momentos no pienses lo contrario. – Respondió Edward haciendo eco a los pensamientos de su hija, aunque la perspectiva no era muy alentadora la esperanza de saberlo con vida la embargo y tendría que aferrarse a ella para no derrumbarse.

- Tenemos que ir pronto. Jake tiene el don para hacer que los otros pierdan la paciencia. – Edward habría sonreído pero ella no lo estaba diciendo en broma, en su mente había verdadera preocupación y angustia.

- Mañana partiremos hacia el oriente, aunque por caminos separados, nos distribuiremos la tarea de buscar a nuestros aliados. Y nos reuniremos de nuevo en Italia, de allí nos dirigiremos todos juntos a Volterra.

- ¿Y la manada? – pregunto Nessie ansiosa por pensar en que ellos podrían adelantarse y ponerse en riesgo, los conocía, apreciaba y comprendía, además sentía como propio el afecto que Jake sentía por cada uno de sus hermanos de manada, aunque muchos, especialmente Leah, se negaría a aceptarlo o siquiera entenderlo.

- Les pediré que nos ayuden y que se repartan en los diferentes grupos para buscar aliados, no sé me ocurre nada más para lograr que no vayan solos a enfrentarse a los Volturi, si se quedan juntos no lo dudarían dos veces, en cambio si los separamos no actuaran de esa forma. Será duro convencerlos de que hagan las cosas como se los pedimos, pero ya pensaré en algo – dijo Jasper quien estaba creando diferentes escenarios en su mente.

- Por eso eres mi tío favorito – Dijo Nessie dibujando una débil sonrisa, era lo único que lograba en esa situación, luego trago saliva y pensó en su tío Emmett, lo adoraba también, cada uno ocupaba un lugar grande en su corazón, siendo franca no podía decir que tenia más afecto por alguno de sus familiares, a todos los amaba con locura, obviamente sus padres tenían un lugar especial, y Jake… Se pregunto entonces como era posible amar tanto aunque de formas diferentes, a tantas personas. Si perdía a sus tíos o a sus abuelos, sería igual a perder parte de si misma y llevaría esa tristeza por siempre, si perdía a sus padres a parte de lo anterior imagino que su vida se nublaría por el dolor. Y si perdía a Jake… Se estremecio, se sentía ruin por marcar las diferencias, entre la forma en que viviría al perder alguno de sus familiares, pero su mente vagaba sin control alguno, y fue un duro golpe contemplar que la opción de vivir sin Jake era nula, no podía ni planteársela porque no había forma de siquiera imaginarlo, apenas descubría que Jake era parte fundamental e indispensable en su existencia.

- Princesa… - llamo Jasper – Ness- dijo más fuerte al ver que ella no reaccionaba

- ¿perdona?

- No te preocupes por Emmett, todos estaremos bien, y cuando digo todos incluyo también a Jake y a la manada. Así que cambia esa cara y descansa un poco, te necesitamos fuerte y lucida para tu conversación con Aro.

- ¿Seguro que no lees mentes? – dijo ella en forma de broma, lo abrazo y repitió la acción con toda su amada familia, luego se marcho a la habitación que en otra época había sido de su padre.

…

Oscuridad, un intenso olor a sangre, dolor, más oscuridad, angustia temor, el olor a sangre es demasiado familiar, pertenece a alguien conocido ¿a Jake?, no es el olor de él, más dolor, como un látigo de metal ardiendo que no se detiene y asesta golpe tras golpe, debilidad… el olor a sangre no es otro que el de ella misma, el preciado liquido la abandona llevándose su vida consigo; dolor, ¿Acaso no podrá despedirse de él? ¿Ni eso le será permitido? Un dolor mil veces más grande la invade, pero no es físico, ese ya ha dejado de importar; es su alma la que grita agónica añorando a su complemento… pero no hay tiempo aquella vida que se creía eterna se esfuma entre sus dedos, y esta sola, complemente sola, sin nadie. La certeza de que su familia ya no está la golpea como un puño de hierro en el vientre, y su fuerza se esfuma al percatarse también de que el amor de su vida hace tiempo se ha ido.

…

- Noooooo – Nessie despertó abruptamente, todavía podía sentir el dolor y el vacío, la idea de morir no la asustaba, si alguien tuviera que tuviera que enfrentarse a ese fin deseaba que fuera ella, la idea que la atormentaba era quedarse sola, perdiendo su familia, y su amor; el terror provoco que un grito de pánico saliera desgarrándola por dentro. No tardo en estar rodeada por dos de las personas que darían cualquier cosa por ella, sus padres, él tomo su mano, mientras ella la cobijo en un abrazo, que a pesar de la temperatura era cálido al trasmitir tanto amor.

- Mi pequeña, todo esta bien, cariño, fue un sueño… - Renesme se aferro a su madre tratando de encontrar seguridad en sus brazos – Edward ¿Qué ha soñado? ¿Qué la ha puesto así? – Las facciones de él estaban endurecidas, la imagen de su hija muriendo sumida en la desesperación lo golpeaba, se odiaba porque a pesar de ser más fuerte que cualquier criatura viviente, no contaba con el suficiente poder para alejar de ella tanto sufrimiento.

- Bella… - no fue capaz de articular más palabras, simplemente negó con la cabeza dándole a entender a su esposa que más adelante le contaría, aunque el desease que no fuera necesario – Princesa mía – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su hija – No estarás sola, y eso que viste en tus sueños no sucederá, te lo prometo, todo saldrá bien…

- Como puedes estar tan seguro – Nessie dijo entrecortadamente.

- Princesa, no habría poder en este mundo que no desafiaría para evitarte ese sufrimiento.

- Papá tengo mucho miedo, no entiendo porque no nos dejan vivir tranquilos, los odio… los odio tanto, como pueden disponer así de nuestras vidas…

- Cariño es mejor que no tengas esos pensamientos en la cabeza cuando vayas a ver a Aro. – Sentenció Bella, aunque por dentro no guardaba más que odio por aquellos que por segunda vez ponían en riesgo su familia.

- Necesito un poco de aire – Nessie se levanto conteniendo nuevas lagrimas que luchaban por salir, lo que decía su madre solo le recordaba que sus destinos estaban en las manos de aquellos seres despreciables.

Salió de la casa ignorando que su padre la llamaba y se adentro en el bosque, al principio corrió sin rumbo fijo pero luego sintió como si un cable de acero tirará de ella, en una sola dirección, el lugar donde solía cazar con su amado lobo; allí habían pasado mucho tiempo, habían conversado, reído, competido y hasta la inundo de nostalgia recordar las veces que habían discutido, sí era demasiado frecuente que lo hicieran, pero no podían durar enfadados mucho tiempo, siempre alguno de los dos cedía, generalmente era Jake.

Dios como anhelaba ser ella quien cediera en esta ocasión, darle todo lo que él desease, decirle lo que fuera necesario para que volvieran a estar bien y juntos, podían estar seguros sus padres que no permitiría que la alejaran de nuevo de Jake, no importaba como fueran las cosas… en ese momento Nessie recordó las palabras de Leah, Jake estaba imprimado, ¿por qué no se había imprimado de ella? Si lo analizaba cuidadosamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro; y si volteaba un poco las cosas no podía imaginarse a sí misma con ningún otro hombre, vampiro o lobo; no habría en el mundo alguien que la entendiera mejor que Jake, ¿pero que podía ella ofrecerle a cambio? No mucho, pero a quien demonios le importaba, se daría a sí misma y Jake tendría que conformarse con eso, y esperaba persuadirlo para que así fuese. Lo traería de vuelta.

- Debes tener más cuidado, estando tan distraída alguien podría atacarte – Ness se puso inmediatamente en posición de ataque como le había enseñado Jasper, tenia frente a sí a una desconocida y al parecer era un vampiro, no… era diferente podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. No era demasiado alta, mediría a lo mucho 1,40; tenia la piel blanca como el marfil y sus ojos eran de un extraño color ámbar con visos esmeralda; tenia el cabello de color cenizo claro que caía libremente en forma de cascada hasta su espalda. Aun parecía una niña de más o menos 12 años.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? – era semi-vampiro, no había alcanzado el máximo nivel de maduración, eso era bueno en caso de que fuera enemiga estarían en igualdad de condiciones o quizás tendría alguna ventaja, lo que le permitiría inmovilizarla y llevarla con su familia para decidir que hacer.

- Soy Ariadna, y solo vengo a preguntar si se van a enfrentar a los Volturis

- ¿Por qué tendría que contestarte?

- Porque puedo ser de ayuda, Mi don consiste en esconder la presencia y lo puedo hacer con muchas personas al tiempo. – Nessie la miraba confundida, venia a ofrecer sus habilidades, y hasta el momento no daba muestras de querer algo a cambio ¿podría confiar en ella? Quizás eran los propios volturis quienes la enviaban para tenderles una trampa.

- ¿Qué ganas tú?

- Es por motivos personales que no estoy dispuesta a compartir, lo único que te puedo decir es que mi vida ciertamente seria más tranquila sin esos dictadores, egocéntricos y despiadados.

- No creo que deba confiar en ti.

- Pues que mal, porque yo si he decidido confiar en ustedes, los he estado observando desde que ocurrió lo del Lobo, creo que con unos cuantos más de los nuestros y la jauría que tienen por aliados, podemos hacerlo, podemos borrar a esas bestias de este mundo – Ariadna hablaba con mirada soñadora. Nessie habia dejado de escuchar cuando menciono a Jake, ¿ella había visto todo y no lo había ayudado? Ahora más que nunca estaba claro que no era una aliada, sin poder meditarlo se lanzo hacia la semi-vampiro que tenia en frente y la ataco, la menuda figura hizo un movimiento rápido y torpe y se esfumo.

- Maldita sea, tu pudiste haberlo ayudado, pero dejaste que se lo llevaran – Grito Renesmee sabiendo que podría escucharla – no puedo confiar en ti – la Aludida volvió a salir de la misma forma en la que había desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo esperabas que lo ayudara? Yo sola no tengo ninguna oportunidad ante Demetri, Jane y Alec; de igual forma no creo que lo hubiera ayudado, no lo conozco no representa nada para mí y en mi mundo cada cual se cuida su propia espalda, no todos vivimos rodeados de otros que se desviven en atenciones.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Respondió Renesmee cada vez más enojada

- A que has vivido como una princesa, lo has tenido fácil, y me molesta la idea de ayudarte, pero solo lo hago porque es conveniente para mí, si hay una posibilidad de facilitar las cosas la tomaré, si tengo que vivir sola por la eternidad al menos espero vivir tranquila sin necesidad de esconderme y tener que dar cuenta de mis acciones a los seres más despreciables que hay sobre la tierra.

- ¿Has crecido sola? – Nessie no imaginaba una vida sin su familia, y ver que aquella niña que no tendría más que 6 años aunque aparentaba 12 había concebido la idea de pasar la eternidad sola y que así habían sido sus primeros años la lleno de compasión.

- No es asunto tuyo. ¿Puedo acompañarlos a visitar a nuestros queridos amigos los volturis? – Nessie suspiro sintiéndose cansada.

- Vamos, no te estoy dando una respuesta, pero podrás hablarlo con mi padre y con Jasper.

- ¿Tregua? - Pregunto Ariadna aun en posición de defensa viendo que Nessie ya se encontraba erguida frente a ella.

- Si… vamos – le respondió antes de emprender carrera, suspiro cansada al ver que su intento por estar sola y refugiarse un rato en los recuerdos de Jake no había salido como lo había planeado.

- Cuando llegaron a la casa se formo un revuelo, cuando entro acompañada todos se llevaron una sorpresa y saltaron en medio de las dos jóvenes para proteger a Renesmee, Edward era quien se encontraba más relajado después de leer los pensamientos de su hija.

- Ariadna voy a pedirte que dejes de ocultar tu presencia, por nuestra seguridad es preciso que me dejes entrar en tu mente.

La pequeña semi-vampiro hizo un gesto de desconfianza, lo que le pedían implicaba que se expusiera y quedara vulnerable frente a la familia de vampiros que tenía en frente, se cuestiono si sería buena idea su plan inicial, ¿tenia opción? ¿Podía arrepentirse y simplemente marcharse? era lo mejor, después de tantos años sola podría simplemente esperar que los Cullen enfrentaran a los volturis y acogerse a los resultados sin tener que entrometerse tanto en el asunto; que era lo que realmente la había llevado a estar allí en esa casa frente a ellos, lo sabía… Era la oportunidad de conocer de cerca lo que era una familia de verdad lo que la había impulsado, si bien lo había podido vislumbrar con los humanos hasta hace poco creía que para alguien como ella el tan solo pensarlo resultaba bizarro, cosa que se había desmentido totalmente al conocer a la familia que la observaba con curiosidad, desconfianza, compasión…

- Renesmee creo que me he equivocado al ofrecer mi cooperación en este asunto, me gustaría que se me permitiera marcharme.

- Creo que has llegado muy lejos para cambiar de opinión – le espeto Jasper – eres semi-vampiro como Nessie ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- No te haremos daño – apunto Alice poniéndose al lado de Jasper que estaba de frente a Ariadna. - ¿te llamas Ariadna verdad?

- Rayos… en que lio me he metido… - antes de que alguien pudiera decirle que no estaba en ningún lio ella continuo hablando – así es me llamo Ariadna tengo 6 años cronológicamente hablando, no voy a permitir que él – dijo señalando a Edward – se meta en mi mente, me parece un atrevimiento y si no pueden confiar en mi es mejor simplemente que me marche, es más, creo que después de todo lo haré así no les parezca así que porque no nos evitamos todo esta conmoción y me permiten…

- Estas asustada – afirmo Jasper- tan asustada que has perdido control sobre tu don.

- Pequeña no te haremos daño, como te habrás dado cuenta ese no es nuestro modo de vivir. – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para infundirle un poco de confianza.

- ¿Estas sola? – interrogo Esme – Eres demasiado joven para estar sola.

Renesmee sentía algo de pesar por la pequeña y desconfiada inmortal, pero en su estado de animo actual eso le importaba muy poco, solamente su mente estaba en traer de vuelta a Jacob y si aquella niña podía ayudar, habría que tomarlo en cuenta, después de todo ella misma se había ofrecido.

- Ariadna es capaz de esconder su presencia, y por lo que me ha dicho lo puede hacer con muchas personas al tiempo. Yo misma tuve oportunidad de comprobarlo cuando intente atacarla y se desvaneció en la nada

- Contigo funciono así pero con un vampiro completo una vez que me han detectado no es tan fácil volver a esconderme, si bien de los dones me puedo esconder físicamente me resultaría casi imposible.

- Tu habilidad podría resultarnos muy útil, pero no estoy seguro de que debas ir con nosotros… - todos se quedaron algo confundidos al ver la contradicción en las palabras de Jasper, todos menos Alice.

- Eres demasiado joven para ir a una batalla como esta, sería demasiado peligroso – dijo esta sacándolos a todos del interrogante. – esto fue como un reto que hizo diana en el orgullo de la joven inmortal.

- Por supuesto que habrá peligro pero puedo defenderme muy bien y ya que han dicho que mi don será útil me parece que es un sí a mí propuesta. – dijo ella apresurada.

Después de esto se dividieron, cada uno anhelaba unos momentos de paz que los ayudaran a fortalecerse antes de la batalla, Nessie no del todo convencida a petición de Alice y Jasper organizo una cama improvisada en su dormitorio para que Ariadna pudiera descansar, al principio acepto pensando que de igual forma su invitada se negaría pero su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que tan pronto como fue formulada la propuesta así mismo fue bien recibida y ahora tenia a una niña semivampiro durmiendo en su cuarto de tal forma que más parecía estar en estado de coma.

- Esta agotada – dijo Alice mientras la cubría con una manta.

- Estas siendo muy protectora con esta desconocida – dijo Renesmee pero su voz mostraba más curiosidad que reproche.

- Lo sé. Gracias por dejar que se quedará.

- No es problema. – se dio cuenta que Alice no estaba dispuesta a profundizar en el tema, y ella realmente no tenia animo para interrogarla, cosa que si haría más adelante.

- Descansa cariño- Le dijo Alice antes de salir de su habitación.

Alice fue a reunirse con Jasper y lo encontró sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Jasper pensó que la conducta de Ariadna era predecible y demasiado infantil, había reaccionado tal y como él lo esperaba, bajando sus defensas y tomando una decisión que al principio ya parecía descartada, tendrían una nueva aliada, pero no estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo en arriesgar la vida de alguien tan joven, recordó a su sobrina cuando está tenía seis años y se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos hubiera siquiera considerado la opción de permitirle a tan temprana edad enfrentarse a los Volturi, solo que la niña que tenia en frente no contaba con nadie que se preocupara por su seguridad, pero eso tendría que cambiar de algún modo.

- Jazz, es tan pequeña, y esta tan sola, Me recuerda la época en la que aun no estabas en mi vida – dijo Alice sacándolo de sus reflexiones- debería quedarse con nosotros y no digo ahora, me refiero a que cuando solucionemos todo ella podría quedarse en nuestra familia

- ¿quieres adoptarla?- bromeo Jasper pero se quedo atonito al ver que su diminuta esposa daba saltitos de emoción y sus ojos brillaban – Alice, en serio ¿quieres adoptarla?

- ¿por qué no? es decir… si ella quiere, así como lo hicieron Calisle y Esme con nosotros, me parece que seria lindo, esta muy sola Jazz y viste como estaba de asustada. ¿No te gustaría? – dijo ella haciendo un mohín

- Amor esto es algo extraño.

- Lo sé, y nunca me había planteado algo así, pero cuando la vi frente a nosotros ¿sabes lo que pensé?

- ¿Que te gustaría comprarle algo de ropa? – dijo Jasper medio en broma medio en serio.

- No…Bueno también, pero tuve la necesidad de brindarle seguridad, de protegerla, de que se sintiera segura. Creo que se me despertó el instinto maternal.- él sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente.

- Amor yo solo te digo que si ella quiere quedarse con nosotros será bienvenida, pero no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones, todo depende de lo que ella decida, además puede que esto de formar una familia vampiro le resulte extraño, sabes que no es algo común – a Jasper le sorprendía como su querida Hada tenía la habilidad de ver todo de forma tan sencilla, resultaba contagioso y se dijo que cuando se trataba de Alice a veces las cosas resultaban ser tan sencillas como ella las veía, ¿acaso no fue así cuando ambos se encontraron? Ella llego acusándolo de hacerla esperar por mucho tiempo y el sin tan siquiera conocerla había abandonado cualquier conducta de autodefensa y había sentido la necesidad de disculparse por hacerla esperar. Sonrío nuevamente ante los recuerdo y estrecho el abrazo.

**…**

Algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien, un vacío en su pecho le anunciaba que Nessie estaba en peligro, no podía estar tranquilo en esa habitación en la que parecía no transcurrir el tiempo, rodeado por asquerosos chupa sangre.

No vengas por favor Nessie, que esto que siento sea paranoia.

Encontraría la manera de salir de allí o moriría en el intento, no se había decantado por una respuesta impulsiva porque sabia que esto ultimo la haría sufrir a ella, lo cierto es que tampoco era de los que seguían instrucciones de forma sumisa y las dos visitas que había hecho a Aro lo habían dejado con algunos huesos rotos que ya estaban casi curados pero dolían como un demonio. Lo bueno era que aquellos estúpidos tenían algunas expectativas a las cuales se negaban a renunciar lo cual había logrado que su vida fuera respetada hasta el momento, pero ya se daba cuenta que la paciencia se les empezaba a agotar, a él personalmente se le había agotado hace tiempo pero su plan aun estaba en construcción pero cada vez iba a mejor.


End file.
